


Text's From Toleri's Wish

by Summertrap



Series: Toleri's Wish [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Story, Texting, Tiny bits of Angst, but tbh this is a lot more chill than the main fic, everyone in Toleri's Wish is an idiot tbh, family arguements, text fic, tiny bits of hurt/comfort, very weird threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertrap/pseuds/Summertrap
Summary: Sometimes you can find out a lot about people and their relations with others through their text messages...(Side fic to my AU story "Toleri's Wish". You can possibly enjoy this without reading that however. Please have creators style enabled.)
Relationships: Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear/Toy Freddy, Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Nightmare/Marionette | The Puppet
Series: Toleri's Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780540
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> *Deep intake of breath* SUP!  
> So, for those of you here because you've read the main fic, I am so sorry.  
> About two years ago my mental health took an extreme nosedive. For the sake of it, I decided to willingly step away from what i would consider "public" fandom. I didn't leave fandom, I just kept my participation to myself. I should maybe have left a note or something but uh, anxiety does what anxiety does I guess, and the longer I left it the longer I just sort of wanted to disappear without trace.  
> In the last couple of months I have been considering that I'd like to start posting publicly again, however, every time I look at the absolute behemoth I gave myself with Toleri's Wish it kind of makes me want to cry. I'm not abandoning the fic, I love the world I've built in it too much for that, but I genuinely do not know when the next update will be, especially since tbh right now, FNAF is taking a back burner in terms of my fandoms. I'm also finding it easier to write shorts and oneshots than multi chapter fics ATM.  
> So, to kind of make up for the fact idk when the next chapter of TW will be posted, I decided to start this, which is just going to be a bunch of text's between the characters. Honestly writing these is really fun and they don't take quite as much effort as the main fic. Dunno how often this will be updated but I'll try lmao. ;_;
> 
> As stated in the summary please have creators style enabled for the best viewing because it uses a lot of coding! This particular coding is from [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) by users Codenamecarrot and La_Temperanza. Honestly it was finding this code that made me want to do this fic because holy shit it's so cool, so if ya'll wanna make your own text fics look rad, then I recommend checking it out!
> 
> Alright, that's all I have to say right now! Thank you for reading this wall of text, and I hope this meagre offering is enough to make up for TW's hiatus. <3

Bondon  
  
Hey Bonnie can you do me a favour and ring Goldie for me?  
  
Sure, what exactly am I saying to him?  
  
He's locked me in the cafe and I can't get out.  
  
I... What?  
  
I don't know how he's managed it either.  
  
Why can't you ring him, you're texting me?  
  
He isn't answering his phone so I figured if we both annoy him by blowing it up he'd answer us eventually.  
  
Riiigghhtttt gimme a minute.  
  


Goldie  
  
Hey Bon, did you just try to ring me?  
  
You locked Bondon in the cafe and he wants his freedom.  
  
OH FUCK I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING  
  


Bondon  
  
I'M FREE!!!!  
  
Pandora's box has been opened and you have been released.  
  
  
  


Spring  
  
Hey, Bonnie, have you heard from Bondon? He's not come home yet and we're getting worried.  
  
Goldie locked him in the cafe and has only just answered his phone to go and free him.  
  
Oh my god seriously? V_V  
  
Yep.  
  
Jjijdiogfdjgs  
  
WE WERE SO WORRIED BONNIE!  
  
Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie we can not let him live this down!  
  
Oh don't worry, he will not be forgetting this for a long time.   
  


Alfred  
  
My Mom just asked me if we're dating.  
  
It's not friendship until people start picking up latent homosexual tension.  
  
What did you tell her?  
  
That I hope she looks forward to the wedding.  
  
LMFAO!  
  


Circe  
  
And that's the story of how my friend Jack managed to eat an entire shops worth of apple pie.  
  
wwwwww I'm not gonna get over that!  
  
Gonna have to bake lotsa apple pie for when he visits wwww.  
  
wwwhats wwwith the wwww's?  
  
Oh sorry.  
  
It's Japanese text slang I picked up from Suzi!  
  
It's basically like saying lol.  
  
Oooohhhh! That makes sense.  
  
Wwwww  
  
wwwwwww!!!   
  


Bondon  
  
Am I a twink?  
  
I'm kind of afraid of what you'll do to me if I say yes...  
  
OI!  
  
YOU KIND OF ARE THO!  
  
YES BUT YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO SAY IT!   
  
IT'S NOT A BAD THING I PROMISE ;_;  
  


Mangle  
  
I swear to god if you don't shut up I am going to come round to your house and take a bite out of every food item you have in your kitchen!  
  
Oops, wrong person.  
  
W-Who is the right person in this situation Mangle?  
  
Who is the right person?  
  


Alfred  
  
I'm going to the shop, do you want anything?  
  
I am craving cream cheese tbh.  
  
Just cream cheese?  
  
Yes.  
  
You sure you don't want anything to go with that?  
  
No, I plan to just lick it from the tub.  
  
You are an animal Bonnie Iommi.  
  
Well, a rabbit so yeh.  
  
This is why we can't get married.  
  


Brittany  
  
Hi Bonnie! It's Brittany, Mangle let me have your number. I'm doing a project for school about local musicians and they mentioned you play guitar so I was wondering if I could do a bit of a case study on you? Thanks in advance!  
  
Oh hi Brittany! That's absolutely fine, just lemme know what you need me to do!  
  
Thank you so much!!! I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, do you have an email that I can send them to?  
  
Yup. BonningtonIommington@animail4u.com  
  
BonningtonIommington? Lol.  
  
BonnieIommi was taken.  
  
Right well you should get an email from XxcircusxbabyXX@animail4u.com   
  
Ah, I remember being a teenager and having x's and z's in my email. I'm very happy to see the trend is still alive.  
  
Someone's gotta keep it going!  
  
Good! I'll get on with answering these questions for you, anyway!  
  
Thanks again Bonnie!   
  


Freddy  
  
Why has Alfred just sent me a text telling me to ask you about cream cheese?  
  
We are having a disagreement in the best way to consume it.  
  
Uh...  
  
He thinks you should have it with something, like on a sandwich or something.  
  
I think it's best consumed straight from the tub.  
  
Oh god, you need an intervention Iommi.  
  
But it's so good like that   
  


Marion  
  
I am an idiot.  
  
No you aren't.  
  
I actually am though.  
  
Why?  
  
I just ran into Faust at the shop.  
  
And instead of saying “Hi Faust, how are you?” I got tongue tied and said straight to his face...  
  
“Hi you, how are Faust?”  
  
omfg Marion.  
  
WHY AM I SO BAD AT SOCIALISING???  
  


Bondon  
  
I may be a twink but I'm a twink on a mission.  
  
and that mission is?  
  
Well, you, obviously.  
  
Oh lmfao.  
  
I'm gonna power bottom my way into your heart.  
  
and as a laid back versatile, I am going to let you power bottom your way into my heart.  
  


Goldie  
  
Sorry about the mass text guys, but after the events of the other evening, I will be making extra copies of the keys so that if anything like this should happen again there is more than one person who can open the door.  
  
Idk what's more worrying the fact you didn't have extra keys in the first place or that fact that you think this is something you're going to do again.  
  
I did have extra keys, but Freddy has them and he was at a night class.  
  
Who's getting the extra keys then?  
  
Chica and Bondon at the moment. I might make more for you and Circe later on.  
  
Cool cool, dw about it, I feel like if I had keys I might accidentally loose them.  
  
Honestly, I am surprised I haven’t lost them yet.  
  
God could you imagine if you'd lost them while Bondon was trapped.  
  
Oh god no, don't even go there.  
  


Circe  
  
Did you get that text from Goldie? Wwww  
  
Yeah I did lmao.  
  
I still can't believe he locked Bondon in wwww.  
  
Y'know what? I can.  
  
Maybe we should suggest making it like an event. Like a sleep in or something?  
  
Actually that's a pretty cool idea.  
  
We could do it at Halloween and make up some story about how there's a spirit that haunts the place.  
  
And then we do spooky stuff like turning the lights on and off and making stuff move about on little strings.  
  
Omfg Circe that's absolutely evil.  
  
I love it.   
  
Talk to Goldie about it on Monday?  
  
DEFINITELY!  
  
wwwww  
  
wwwww  
  


Dr Mike Schmidt  
  
How do I tell my fiancé that I just spent $250 on little costumes for our cats?  
  
Y'know what, that's not a situation I have ever been in so I don't know what to tell you.  
  
Good luck though.  
  
Thank you.  
  


Detective Fitzgerald  
  
My fiancé just spent $250 on costumes for the cats.  
  
It's very rare that I look at our relationship and go “why did I decide I want to marry this man?”  
  
but right now is one of those occasions.  
  
You and Mike don't have the problems of normal couples do you?  
  
Where the hell did he even find $250 worth of cat costumes anyway?  
  
Internet?  
  
Well that's shite, you can't tell if the costumes are gonna fit until they get here.  
  
So your problem isn't that he wants to dress up your cats, it's if the costumes fit?  
  
Well I want them to be comfortable while Mike is being a dumbass.  
  
Point.  
  


Alfred  
  
Hey, I'm off to the shops, do you want anything?  
  
Yeah can you get me some Ryveta's or something similar  
  
I have some cream cheese I need to eat.  
  
Sacrilege.  
  
No, Bonnie, this is what being normal looks like, and not a heathen who just eats it straight from the tub.  
  
See, this is why we can't get married!  
  
But for real, do you want me to get you Ryvetas?  
  
Oh yeah, I'm serious about that bit haha!  
  
Okay dokey, no problem.  
  
Love you   
  
Love you too boo   
  



	2. Bondon

DA BOSS  
  
Sorry about the mass text guys, but after the events of the other evening, I will be making extra copies of the keys so that if anything like this should happen again there is more than one person who can open the door.  
  
I still can't believe you locked me in.  
  
I'M SORRY ;0; You'll get a set of keys on Monday.  
  
I'd better!  
  


Bonnington  
  
I am being trusted with key's to the cafe.  
  
I know. Scary isn't it?  
  
Shud up!  
  
This is what we in the industry call, growing up and gaining responsibilities.  
  
Oh man. Oh god.  
  
I'm not ready for this!  
  
I need an adult!  
  
You are an adult!  
  
Nooooooooooo  
  


Mangle  
  
One of these days I am going to forcefully eat more than I can handle just so I can vomit in your face!  
  
Oops, wrong person.  
  
WHO IN THE FUCK IS THE RIGHT PERSON???????  
  


Shabby-Dabby  
  
Hey Kiddo, what do you want for dinner tonight?  
  
Kiddo? Really? But uh idk why?  
  
You will always be a babby to me :)  
  
Mom and Dad are out for Plushie's school play, and Springles is on a hot date with his bear bf   
  
So it's just you and me tonight!  
  
Uggghhhh!!!  
  
And who says I'm gonna be home tonight! Maybe I've got a hot date!  
  
You can ugh all you like I'm never gonna stop embarrassing you!  
  
So are you saying Bonnie finally made a move~  
  
You're the worst.  
  
Well no, but for all you know I could have been on a date!  
  
Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that.  
  


Bonnington  
  
BONNIE WE NEED TO GO ON A HOT DATE TONIGHT!  
  
Wow, someone's being forward.  
  
Shab assumed that I would be home tonight and now I need to prove him wrong!  
  
Wooowwwwww.  
  
But uh, I would honestly be down for it if I hadn't made plans tonight with Al.  Sorry.  
  
Ah dammit. Trust me to pick the one night you have plans.  
  
Oi, what do you mean “the one night” I have plans!?!  
  
You never have plans.  
  
I ask you to hang and your like “oh yeah I ain't doin' shit right now”.  
  
You know what, that's fair.  
  
Maybe you can get a 'hot date' with someone else.  
  
Like who?  
  
Idk?  
  
Sorry.  
  
Thanks for nothing!!!!  
  
Always happy to help my favourite twink.  
  
I hate you.  
  


Shabby-Dabby  
  
FINE I'M HOME FOR DINNER,  
  
BUT YOU'D BETTER COOK LIKE IDK,  
  
THE BEST STIRFRY YOU'VE EVER COOKED IN YOUR LIFE!!!!  
  
Bonnie already had plans didn't he?  
  
SHUT UP!  
  


Alfred  
  
Hey, I know this is kind of out of nowhere but I wondered if you wanted to meet up sometime?  
  
Sorry, I had a new phone a year ago and lost all my contact's, who's this?  
  
Oh. It's Bondon.  
  
Ah. Hi. What did you want to meet for?  
  
I don't like that we drifted apart.  
  
Oh. I mean... That was mostly my fault so...  
  
No man. Like.  
  
I know you cut yourself off from everyone, but instead of trying to reach out I just... let you...  
  
and I know that means I was a bad friend.  
  
I swear I didn't know what those kids did to you in school.  
  
But I really want to make amends, if you'll let me.  
  
Okay but... I will warn you I've gotten... really bad at socialising since we last spoke.  
  
Also you were never a bad friend, and I know you had nothing to do with that.  
  
It's fine. You know I always talked for both of us haha   
  
You know if I knew what they did I wouldn't have let it stand.  
  
Yeah, you always did   
  
and I know Bondon... You would have beat the shit out of them.  
  
Remember when you broke that jock's nose for bullying Spring?  
  
Omfg that jackass! Yes I remember.  
  
He was pretty much twice your size!  
  
Lmao! He never messed with Spring again tho!   
  
Indeed. So. Uh, when do you want to meet?  
  
Well I've got Tuesday off this week, if you're free?  
  
I have class until about midday but I'm free anytime after that.  
  
GREAT! I'll see you then!  
  
See you then, Bondon. :)  
  


DA BOSS  
  
Am I down in your phone as “DA BOSS” followed by dollar sign emoji's?  
  
No. Who told you that?  
  
Spring.  
  
Ah.  
  


Spring-a-ling  
  
WTF SPRING???  
  
What?  
  
WHY'D YOU TELL GOLDIE THAT I HAVE HIM DOWN IN MY PHONE AS DA BOSS???  
  
I genuinely thought he already knew.  
  
SPRIIIINNNGGGGG  
  
Whoops, sorry, lol!  
  


Bonnington  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?  
  
Not really why?  
  
I'm starting to think that this town is haunted.  
  
Any particular reason you think that?  
  
There's this rabbit I keep seeing whenever I go for a walk along the traps and I think I might be imagining it but I keep thinking it's expecting me to follow it.  
  
A feral rabbit just to be clear.  
  
Idk man. Some people say that feral's are the spirits of the dead.  
  
I know.  
  
Have you tried following it?  
  
No... Mainly because I don't want to seem crazy.  
  
Well... I mean I personally don't believe in that stuff but, you never know.  
  


Chav  
  
Just a warnin' mate but Mangle is on their way to the cafe and they ain't in a good mood so beware.  
  
What did you do?  
  
For once, it wasn't me.  
  
Oh holy shit.  
  
I know mate, I'm shocked too.  
  
Idk why, somethin' to do with a text from Trinidad.  
  
Oh boi. Alright, thanks for the head's up Foxo, i'll have their coffee done ready.  
  
:3  
  


Mangle  
  
God you are such an insufferable cockbag, I hope your girlfriend spits in your face as she leaves for someone better.  
  
Uh. Wrong person, sorry.  
  
I'm gonna assume that was meant for Trinidad.  
  
Yeah. Fair warning Bondy, I'm on my way to the cafe and I am on the war path.  
  
Yeeaahhh I can tell.  
  
Doing your coffee now.  
  
  
  
Thanks.  
  
NP, and I am going to overlook the scary knife Emoji's  
  


Spring-a-ling  
  
Mom wants to know if you want some blank music sheet things?  
  
Aaa, I don't really use them, but get her to put them aside for me?  
  
Will do.  
  
Anything interesting happening with you?  
  
A guy came in earlier asking if we had any books on erotic photography.  
  
Was it Bonnie?  
  
LOL! No it wasn't.   
  
Although now that you mention Bonnie, are you at work with him right now?  
  
Nope. Thursday's his day off.  
  
Aaaa. Okay-dokey, I'll text him then.  
  
Why?  
  
We got new comics in ^3^  
  
Ah. Say no more.  
  


Circe  
  
Hey, can you ask your mom or Spring if they know if they have any Japanese cookbook's in stock?  
  
I can find out, why?  
  
Suzi-chan is missing Japan again.  
  
I wanna learn how to cook Japanese food to help when she does.  
  
Awww, that's so sweet.  
  
Mom says you're in luck, they have one that just came in today!  
  
AMAZING! Can you ask her to hold it for me?  
  
Already have done   
  
Great! Thanks Bondy   
  
No problem.  
  


Bonnington  
  
Yknow what's kind of infuriating about you?  
  
Wow. Rude.  
  
Is that until you showed up I was always like “ooohhh I don't have a type, there's just little bits in dudes that I like”  
  
And then you fuckin walk into the Cafe and have pretty much every single one of those little bits I like and it was then that I realised that yes.  
  
Yes I do have a type. It's you. You are my type.  
  
pttthhhhhhh.  
  
Out of curiosity what are these things you like?  
  
Well for one, you are tall. I love me a tall man.  
  
Your eye colour is to die for.  
  
You aren't musclebound but you aren't scrawny.  
  
You are a lop.  
  
You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my entire life.  
  
Oh also you got a good butt.  
  
So you've been looking at my butt have you?  
  
I may have occasionally noticed it when you bend down at work.  
  
I mean I say that as if I havn't been looking at yours as well.  
  
And your opinion?  
  
You also have a good butt.  
  
Good to know.  
  
Kinda curious to know what your type is and how much I match it.  
  
Small, I like to be able to pick up and carry my bf's.  
  
A dominant and bright personality, because let's face it even if I'm topping you are gonna be the one calling the shots and I honestly dig that HAHA.  
  
I'm a sucker for green eyes.  
  
And I like your fluffy hair.    
  
I am pleased that I have made it clear that I am a dominant.  
  
You wouldn't believe the amount of dudes I've dated who've expected me to be shy because I'm small   
  
I can imagine, but no definitely the minute I lay eyes on you I was like “He is the power bottom to end all power bottoms.”  
  
soifhoisgsog and I was like  
  
“He looks like the kind of guy who's gonna let me power bottom my way to victory... also he's pretty fucking hot.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Alfred  
  
Bonnie eats cream cheese straight out of the tub.  
  
WHAT THE FUCK?  
  
Exactly.  
  
Does he really?  
  
At first I thought he was just messing with me,  
  
but then I just went around to his house unannounced and he literally had a spoon and a tub of cream cheese and was eating it like it was ice cream.  
  
… That... That is horrifying.  
  
I am traumatised.  
  
It's okay Alfred, we'll get through this... Together.  
  


Spring-a-ling  
  
BONDY HELP  
  
What's going on?  
  
SHAB IS THREATENING TO GET THE FAMILY PHOTO ALBUM OUT!!!  
  
So?  
  
BONNIE'S HERE!!!!  
  
OH FUCK I'M ON MY WAY!!!  
  


Bonnington  
  
I'm thinking about exploring Brooks End on Sunday, wanna come with?  
  
Omg, is this it, are you asking me out on a date?  
  
I mean, Maybe.  
  
Okay, alright, let's do this   
  
Awesome!   
  
Apparently there's a music shop there. I'm thinking about picking up an electric...  
  
or a 12 string...  
  
I'll see which happens first.  
  
Omg, I will buy a 12 string if you do.  
  
Ooooo, I might have to now.  
  
see which one of us masters it first  
  
Oohoho! It is on Iommi! It is on!  
  



	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Content Warning:** Implied Child Abuse (Not explicit, but what happened is very briefly discussed), Implied Domestic Violence (Again, Not explicit)

Ballora   
  
Hey, did we have homework?  
  
????  
  
Babe?  
  
Babe?  
  
Ok, gonna assume you're going through some shit right now.  
  
Text me when you're safe. If you don't text in an hour, I'm calling the police.  
  


Feli  
  
Did we have homework? Also have you heard from Ballora at all?  
  
Your safe, we have no homework. Last text I got from Bal she was going into hiding with her sisters.  
  
Thank god. And ah, you mean...  
  
Yeah.  
  
Alright. Thank's Feli. If I don't hear from her in an hour I'll call the police. Um. How's stuff on your end?  
  
Mom's home.  
  
Balls.  
  
Yeah. I can hear Mangle yelling at her.  
  
Where's Miguel?  
  
Papa's at work, thankfully.  
  
Thank fuck.  
  
Yeah. Sorry gotta go. See you tomorrow. Stay safe.  
  
See you tomorrow, you stay safe too.  
  


Rica  
  
Have you heard from Bal or Feli?  
  
Feli, yeah. Her mom's home and she had to go. Bal no, but Feli did, said she was in hiding.  
  
Oh. Damn.  
  
Everything okay?  
  
Yeah, it's fine. I was just worried about them. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow.  
  
Alright then? See you tomorrow.  
  


Ballora   
  
m fin  
  
Shit, hey, are you okay?  
  
yeo  
  
Are you sure, your typing off?  
  
yex an funr hsnds covred n blopd cnt typ prperly  
  
What do you mean your hands are covered in blood?  
  
nise bled  
  
Are you alright?  
  
govw mr s munote  
  
Okay.  
  
Babe?  
  
Babe?  
  
Jesus, sorry. xxx  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Yeah yeah. I got hit in the face and my nose started bleeding but i'm alright. xx  
  
Sorry typing was wack cuz blood all over my hands. xxx  
  
Fuckin' hell u scared the shit out of me. Xx  
  
Haha I love when I scare you to the point of you typing properly. Xxx  
  
fuck u babe I was rly scared.  
  
I know, I know. But it's fine. Parent's have gone out now, so I'm gonna sleep on it. I'll see you tomorrow babe! Xxx  
  


Cadence  
  
Uh, can u hear that? Xx  
  
yeh  
  
tf is that?  
  
idk kinda scared 2 go look  
  
k imma go check it out  
  
kk  
  
ffs  
  
omfg  
  
omfggggggggg  
  
wat? Wat is it?  
  
Dwanye playin soccer.  
  
wwwaaattttttt? Howwwwwww????????  
  
hes kickin the ball against the wall.  
  
jesus christ I thot that some1 was breakin in!  
  
IKR  
  
I swear I h8 this family sometimes.  
  
Sept u britz.   
  
LOL luv u 2 Cay   
  


Bonnie  
  
Hey Bonnie, can I ask you something? What was Urbanomo like?  
  
Hello Brittany. Urbanomo was a nice enough place I guess?  
  
A lot bigger than Toleri's Wish is, and a lot more variety in terms of shops.  
  
But there wasn't the sort of sense of community we have here?  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
Yeah, I guess somewhere bigger would have more shops! Is it bigger than Brooks end?  
  
Yeah I guess the community feeling in Toleri's wish is really nice, Idk what it'd be like living somewhere where everyone doesn't know each other LOL.  
  
I'm just curious is all, lived in TW all my life so I'm curious what the wider world is like!  
  
Do you miss Urbanomo?  
  
Oh yeah, bigger than Brooks end, but smaller than New York. Haha.  
  
I really love the community feel, it's not something I ever had back there.  
  
And that's fair enough, nothing wrong with being curious   
  
And kind of? I miss parts of it, but there's other parts I do not miss at all.  
  
Oooh cool! And Yeah I can see why you'd like that. It is nice   
  
And what parts don't you miss, if you don't mind me asking?  
  
Ah, I had some rough times so I guess I don't miss all the negative associations I had with certain places.  
  
Like the police station and the street I grew up on.  
  
But there's places I miss as well, there was a hill that overlooked the city that me and my friends used to hang out at where I have a tone of happy memories so there's that.  
  
How come you had a bad time with the police station and the street you grew up on? If I ever visit i'll be sure to try find that hill   
  
Ah, just some rough parts of my childhood. You don't need to worry about that.  I would be honoured if you visited our hill.  
  
Okay, fair enough! Sorry, I sometimes ask too many questions! XD Well now I've gotta visit your hill!  
  
I'm really sorry I've got to cut this short, my breaks almost over! It was nice talking to you. BTW, absolutely nothing wrong with asking so many questions, feel free to throw them at me at any time!  
  
Thank you for putting up with me! Have fun at work! And thank you! I will   
  


Ballora   
  
babbbbeeeeeeeeeee get me sum vokda plz xx  
  
Can do!  xxx  
  
Did something happen? xxx  
  
nothin out the ordanary. Moms bitchin at me again  xx  
  
bout the 1 2 1 with the creeper. Xx  
  
Jesus. Sorry babe.  xxx  
  
u no the saddest thing is she probs wouldn't care if she knew he blackmailed me, it would still b my fault sumhow. Xx  
  
I know babe. We'll figure something out what to do about him, dw xxx  
  
I no. wanna try raid that cabin again this weekend? xx  
  
I mean, we've been there like 10 times now, idk what else your expecting to find babe. Xxx  
  
idk either. I just feel like im missin something rly important. Xx  
  
Alright. We'll check it out again, if it makes you feel better. :) xxx  
  
thnkz babes, you are literally the best   
  
I am pretty great, aren't I?   
  


Rica  
  
Did Feli send you her new fanfiction?  
  
no. y wats up?  
  
It's just... She's made two fancharacter who are the main couple and they're lesbians named Felicity and Riko.  
  
Like... What...What does that mean????  
  
She wishes u were a lesbian?  
  
I'M A DUDE!  
  
Idk wat 2 tell u dude.  
  
Does this mean she likes me too??? If so... why am I a woman????????  
  
Baby.  
  
Baby help me I do not understand?????????  
  
u cud just ask her?  
  
And say what, “Hey, Feli I can't help but notice your fancharacters have very similar names to us, if this your way of hitting on me or am I reading to much into this?”  
  
I mean. Yeh?  
  
TT________TT  
  
lol srry dude u just have to become a lesbian I guess  
  
I'M ALREADY FEMMININE IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?  
  
I mean that cud be y shes writin u as a woman.  
  
maybe she thinks ur trans and arent out yet  
  
Nah, she know's I'm just a feminine dude... Maybe a bit enby idk. I need to experiment a bit?  
  
o rly?  
  
Yeah, maybe.  
  
Sweet!  
  
Aaannnyyyway Imma go now, Bonbon wants to play a game so...  
  
later I guess?  
  
l8r my possibly enby friend!  
  
  
  


Feli  
  
So Felicity and Riko huh?  
  
u couldn't be more fuckin obvious if you tired Felicia.  
  
Ehehe. I may have been a little on the nose...  
  
I doubt Rica noticed though.   
  
Y do u think that?  
  
I dunno, I feel like I keep making hints that I'm really into him and he just... doesn't get it.  
  
Maybe if I keep trying he'll get it eventually?  
  
Yeh. Maybe.  
  


Ballora   
  
feli and rica r the dumbest fuckers in the goddamn fuckin galaxy holy fuckin shit. Xx  
  
I assume you have read about the adventures of Felicity and Riko. Xxx  
  
I cant get over how fuckin' stupid they both are  
  
cuz ricas txting me like “wat does this mean?????? does she like me too???”  
  
and felis all like “i am just gonna make subtle hints instead of just tellin him I like him because even tho so far hes bein supa dense bout it maybe hell get it THIS time!!!!”  
  
I thought lesbians were meant to be the useless ones!  
  
AND I SAY THAT AS A USELESS LESBIAN!!!!!!!!  
  
how are these two so bloody stupid that a useless lesbian thinks they're fuckin stupid?????  
  
Idk how they're both this dense. xxx  
  
like I dont wanna b that bitch who sticks her nose into other ppls buisness but...  
  
sometimes I just want to grab them both by the back of the head and scream “NOW KISS”  
  
We will probably have to have an intervention at some point. xxx  
  
uuggghhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  


Mangle  
  
We aren't naming them Megatron!  
  
Sorry Brittany, that wasn't meant for you!  
  
It's fine, I'm used to it.  
  
Actually while I have you, is it okay to ask if you can get Feli to ring me when she gets a minute? I keep tryin to call her and she's not answering.  
  
Will do.  
  


Cadence  
  
Brit I need sum advize?  
  
wat up?  
  
k so theres this boy I lyk and idk how 2 tell him?  
  
awwwwwwwwww my bby sis has a crush   
  
who is it?  
  
idk if u will no him hes in my year and hes kinda quiet  
  
hes kind of an 'outcast' but I got paired with him in a class and hes really funny and clever and cute.  
  
n we kept talkin after n hes rly sweet  
  
but idk how 2 tell him?  
  
u cud just say you like him?  
  
idk im afraid he might tink im trickin him n lyk its gonna be a prank of summit.  
  
ah, u think he might think ur tryin to “carrie” him?  
  
idk wat that means?  
  
uh well were gonna need 2 hav a movie nite sometime then  
  
but I mean, yeh maybe he will think ur tryin 2 trick him but on the other hand maybe he will feel the same as u and say yes.  
  
rly you gotta think how ull feel if he rejects u, if u wud still b his friend even if he does then uve got nowt to loose.  
  
I wud still be his friend. Hes lyk, rly cool.  
  
but u right sis.  
  
imma just tell it to him straight!  
  
Atta girl  xx  
  


Abi  
  
What the fuck have you done?  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Mom is absolutely fucking fuming right now Brit, what did you do?  
  
Why've you gotta assume that it's something to do with me?  
  
Because she said it was!  
  
Well IDK what that's about, jesus.  
  
Something about Genesis. You gave her something?  
  
what? The Ipad?  
  
Oh for fucks sake really?  
  
what? She wanted to watch cartoons and the tv was being hogged by dwayne so I let her use my Ipad???  
  
So??? What's the big deal?  
  
She wasn't watching anything bad or inappropriate, I made sure?  
  
Yes but she could have!  
  
But she didn't! I was watching her the whole time, I'm not irresponsible like Mom and Dad and just leave a 7 year old to their own devices.  
  
Mom's flipping out at nothing again! If I'd just left Genny to get upset cause she couldn't watch her cartoons, I'd also be in trouble for not doing anything. I can't fucking win!  
  
She could have seen anything on there.  
  
You should have just taken her to your room and put the cartoons on the TV ffs!  
  
WHAT FUCKING DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.  
  
Brittany, she is 7 years old, she should not be anywhere near that kind of technology no matter how supervised she was!  
  
That's why mom's so pissed!  
  
Well if she's so fuckin pissed why doesn't she do her job as a mother and actually pay attention to her fucking kids for once!  
  
If she doesn't like the way I look after Genny why doesn't she do it her fucking self for fucks sake!  
  
That's low Brittany. You know she works a lot.  
  
Then why the fuck did she have 1000 fucking kids if she's just going to fucking ignore them????  
  
You know what, fuck off. I've had enough of this!  
  
You are being a spoilt brat right now.  
  
Mom works hard for us, dad too.  
  
I'm sorry they can't give you the attention you so crave but that doesn't mean you can throw a fit when someone calls you out on your behaviour.  
  
Brittany.  
  
Brittany, answer me.  
  
Brittany?  
  
Brittany, answer me.  
  
Brittany.  
  
Really fucking mature, Brittany.  
  


Bonnie  
  
Hey, Bonnie, sorry to text you but can I ask for some advice?  
  
Sure, what's up?  
  
Am I wrong for feeling like I can never win with my family?  
  
Like, I try to do so much to please them, but it never seems to be enough?  
  
My little sister was upset earlier cause she couldn't watch cartoons on TV, so I let her use my Ipad to watch some and now my Mom's on the warpath because I let her use the Ipad.  
  
Am I the bad guy here? I feel like your a neutral enough party that you'll tell me straight.  
  
Honestly I'm not sure I get what the issue is? You're mother is upset because you let your little sister use your Ipad?  
  
Yeah. Cause “She could have seen anything on there” or something.  
  
But I was watching her the whole time, it wasn't like I gave her the Ipad and walked off.  
  
And now my elder sisters also mad at me because mom's mad at me, and idk.  
  
And the Ipad is yours?  
  
Yeah I saved up money for it. I mean, I saved from my allowance but I have to do chores to get my allowance so I did earn the money for it, I wasn't just given it or gifted it.  
  
I see.  
  
No. I don't think you're the bad guy here.  
  
Really?  
  
Really.  
  
You did a nice thing for your little sister and you were responsible enough to make sure she didn't stray onto any potentially bad things.  
  
I would maybe understand your mother's side if it wasn't your Ipad. But it was your property and it was your decision to let your little sister use it.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I just feel like if I'd just ignored her, I would be getting shit for that as well, so it's like I can't win.  
  
uh, whoops, sorry for the swear.  
  
Don't worry about it, I've heard and said far worse.  
  
Yeah, I know that feeling. You're damned if you do, damned if you don't.  
  
You're a good kid, Brittany, don't let them tell you otherwise.  
  
Thank you, Bonnie.   
  


Ballora   
  
Babe, are you okay? Xxx  
  
yeh. I am  xx  
  
You sure? Xxx  
  
mother is on the warpath, but when isnt she? Lol xx  
  
Want me to come over? Xxx  
  
Yeh, that's be nice. Xx  
  
I no I ususually ask for alcohol but can u bring chocolate instead? Xx  
  
Lmao.  Anything for you sweetie. Xxx  
  
Thnkz babes, see u in a few   
  
  
  


Abi  
  
Hello.  
  
hi  
  
Are you still mad at me?  
  
yeh.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I know you were just trying to be nice to Genesis.  
  
But you gotta understand theres a lot of things that she could access on the Ipad that are really bad.  
  
I do understand that!  
  
That's why I stayed with her and didn't just... leave her alone with it.  
  
Okay. Are we good now?  
  
yeh were good.  
  
Good.  
  


Cadence  
  
BRITTANY HE SAID YES!!!!  
  
Yaaayyyyyy!!!  
  
Im so happy 4 u Cay!  
  
wat happened?  
  
I just told him how I was feelin n he was like “i feel the same”  
  
  
  
eeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
were goin on our first date on saturday!  
  
oooo where 2?  
  
were just goin to that cafe in town? U no the gold 1?  
  
Golden Place?  
  
YEH!  
  
Awesome!  
  
I hope u have a good time, and u have 2 tell me EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
hehehe I will!   
  


Ballora   
  
CAY HAS A BOYFRIEND CAY HAS A BOYFRIEND CAY HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!  
  
Omg!!!! Does she? Xxx  
  
Well she's goin on a 1st date on saturday!  
  
I'm so happy 4 her!  
  
Yeesssss, so am I! You'll have to tell me everything! xxx  
  
Oh I will!  
  
What about you? Any ladies on the horizon? Xxx  
  
Ah, well there is 1, but she's pretty oblivious to it atm. Xx  
  
What happened to all that “you should just ask her” talk you give everyone else? xxx  
  
Ehehe, maybe 1 day.  
  
Maybe 1 day.   
  



End file.
